Someone that I used know
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Situado en New moon. Bella se cansa de estar deprimida y encuentra el valor sobre ella misma. Edward vuelve pero le hacen lo mismo que le hiso a Bella, ella lo perdonara? es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction espero que les guste.


Disclaimer: Twilight y todos los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer.  
Ok, este el primer capitulo de mi primera historia aqu en fanfiction, me da una gran verguenza publicarla pero espero os guste. Gracias.  
Someone that I used to know Era otro fr o d a aqu en Forks, todo era igual desde que l se fue, me sentia vac a. Pero estos ltimos d as me hab a sentido diferente a los otro d as de existencia vac a... Me estaba valorando m s y pues una noche de esas en las que el dolor y los recuerdos eran mi nica compania, hab a llegado a pensar de que Edward no me merec a, me sent mal pensando eso pero el eligi irse, l ya no me ama m s y quiza sea hora de que yo lo olvide tambi n. La primera vez se lo perdone por que me mataba el echo de pensar en el lejor de m , pero lo hiso de nuevo... me dejo con la misma excusa y yo no puedo estar con alguien que no esta seguro de querer estar conmigo verdad? Estoy segura que me duele mucho m s a m pensar en dejarle de amar que a l dejarme con solo excusas. Y la verdad ser vampiro no estaba nada mal solo tener todo el dinero que quieras y viajes por el mundo sin envejecer un solo d a, hacer todo perfecto, sin miedo a golpearte o hacerte da o, jam s poder quedar embarazada y tener los autos m s lujosos del mundo no suena nada mal... Al menos para m y aparte de tener a tu lado a la persona que m s amas en todo el mundo y por quien darias la vida, aunque talvez para Edward yo no era esa persona y por eso mismo me dejo ya dos veces.  
Saben qu ? Ya me canse de esta deprimencia... es siempre lo mismo mi vida aburrida y sufriendo por un maldito vampiro que solo jug con mis sentimientos. Hoy sera el d a en que le diga adias a esa Isabella Swan.  
Era domingo por la tarde as que me dar a tiempo.  
-Pap voy a salir.  
-T sola en esa camioneta- ltimamente Charlie me hav a propuesto un cambio de auto.  
-Sabes que? s quiero ese nuevo auto, creo que es hora de un cambio- dije con la primera sonrisa desde que l se fue.  
-Ok, ni a bipolar. Pero entonces vendre tarde hoy por que la tengo que ir a traer.  
Llevaba suficiente dinero as que solo ensend mi chevy y sali rumbo a Port Angeles. Divise las luces de aquella ciudad muy pronto lo primero que hice fue pasar a un spa con salon de belleza; una exfolasi n, un facial, manicura, pedicura y un nuevo corte de cabello.  
Pronto vi el centro comercial, entre a todas las tiendas, me prove todo tipo de atuendos y los compre. Al diablo con el dinero y mi falta de gusto por las compras, desde hoy yo decid a en mi vida. Compre maquillaje, cremas, fragancias y por qu no? tambien una rizadora de cabello y un nuevo celular. No volveria a sufrir por aquel est pido vampiro. Me dolia hacer esto pero sab a que si no lo hac a ahora, no lo har a jam s. Lo hac a por Renne, por Charlie, por Jacob y su novia Leah -que era una de mis mejores amigas tambi n-, por mis amigos y por todos aquellos que si me quer an, no como aquella familia que me hab a echo suficiente da o ya.  
Llegue a mi casa como a las 9 de la noche, las luces de la sala estaban escendidas.  
-Ya vine.  
-Bueno- contesto Charlie, luego se volteo a verme- Wow! que pas cari o?  
- Te gusta?  
-Pues s . Pero me doy cuenta de que cres ste hija. Y eres una mujer muy bonita, espero que no salgas con nadie pronto.  
-Jajaja gracias pap , pero no.  
-De acuerdo. Ah y por cierto tu nuevo auto esta afuera por si quieres salir a verlo.  
Sal mos al porche y wow, como no lo hab a visto era hermoso. Era un mini-cooper gris muy lindo.  
-Wow pap muchas gracias!- dije corriendo a abrazarlo.  
-De nada hija es un regalo de parte de tu madre, Phil y yo.  
Pap ten a novia, era Sue de la reserva era una mujer muy buena y en especial para l, incluso lo ayudo a superar lo de mam y por eso ya no sent a incomodo hablar de Phil.  
Me dorm , pero me costo un poco conciliar el sue o. A qu en enga aba lo amaba como el primer d a. Pero era hora de amarme tambi n a m si nadie m s lo har a.  
Ya era de ma ana y hoy pensaba empezar con el nuevo cambio.  
Me duche r pido y me apresure a arreglar mi cabello. Lo rise un poco y me hice el camino a un lado, lo deje suelto. Me puese unos jeans ajustados y desgastados, un poco rasgados. Una camiseta ajustada y ensima otra floja con dos collares platieados que combinaran y unas pulceras platiadas (N/A. Paresidas a las que usa katy Perry en teenage draem) de sapatos me puse unas botas de esas que paresian como de soldado. Me maquille con unos tonos de negro y gris. Me mire en el espejo y me encanto lo que ve a era un estilo como mmedio rockero pero a la vez muy moderno y decente.  
Sub a mi nuevo auto. Hoy ser a un d a diferente hoy hiba a empezar de nuevo despues de todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando entre al estacionamiento todos voltearon a ver las chicas algunas con envidia y otras sonriendo ya que sab an cuanto hab a sufriedo este tiempo. Los chicos con sorpresa y otros con... deseo?

Espero que les haiga gustado, es mi primer fic y jam s nadie a leido una de mis historias as que si tienen alguna critica o comentario me alegraria muchis mo saberla. Gracias! Hasta el otro cap tulo. 


End file.
